


No Longer (rewritten)

by doyoungsmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsmoon/pseuds/doyoungsmoon
Summary: This is a short fic based on NCT's song "No Longer" and it is a rewrite of one I have already posted. Feel free to read the other one if you wish but it pretty much is the same thing just less detailed.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 17





	No Longer (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt a lot to write so hopefully it does the same to you :) lol 
> 
> My twitter is @IncorrectTexts and I have a curiouscat there if you want to leave suggestions or have any questions. 
> 
> ALSO. I might be making a renmin sequel to this where Jaem basically helps Renjun love again

* * *

_December 10th, 2019_

Harsh red numbers entered Donghyuck’s line of sight as he rolled over in bed. His eyes were heavy and stinging, but he could not fall asleep. It was nearing twelve-thirty in the morning, and Mark was due home over an hour ago. For whatever reason, Donghyuck had believed he would be home on time. Hyuck groaned softly and rubbed his tired eyes with shaky hands. Donghyuck was a worrier. Everyone who knew him was aware of that - especially Mark. So whenever someone was late to something with no explanation, Donghyuck grew anxious. His mind would so graciously provide him with worst-case scenarios, and honestly, it was too much for one person to handle. But he managed. It was foolish, worrying over someone who clearly couldn’t care less about your feelings. It was clear Mark didn’t because if he did, he would be in bed with Donghyuck now, both of them fast asleep. 

With a profound sigh, Donghyuck forced himself to sit up. His shoulders were slumped, and his hands fidgeted in his lap as he glanced over at the space on the bed. Tonight marked the sixth night in a row that Mark’s done this, and Donghyuck became angry. He missed Mark; missed having someone to fall asleep next to. Usually, it wasn’t until after Donghyuck was asleep that Mark would show up and slip into bed with him. 

Donghyuck isn’t stupid, and he is not ignorant; he recognizes what it means. Mark showed all the signs of a cheating partner, and Hyuck had discovered convincing proof before. 

But despite all of this and no matter how much he wanted to, Donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to break up with Mark. As pathetic as it may seem, Donghyuck cherished him, loved him with his whole heart, and cared too much to give up a year and a half of memories made together. Not to mention the years spent before that, flirting back and forth, and overall just growing closer in their friendship. 

Of course, nobody understood why he wouldn’t leave. All of his friends knew, hell even his family found out because Donghyuck ran out of flimsy excuses for why Mark was hardly around anymore. 

Among these people was his best friend, Huang Renjun. For reasons unknown to Donghyuck, Renjun was the most adamant about him leaving Mark. It wasn’t like Renjun was the one experiencing heartbreak every day. 

Heaving out another exasperated sigh, Donghyuck pushed himself off the bed and exited the room. The apartment was dark, save for the lit Christmas tree in the living room that still wasn't decorated. He and Mark were supposed to do that together, but since Mark hadn’t been around much, Donghyuck didn’t do it yet. Maybe Renjun would want to come over and do it with him since Mark didn’t seem to care enough to show. Donghyuck made a mental note to ask Renjun tomorrow when he went over. 

For now, since there was admittedly no point in trying to sleep at the moment, Donghyuck settled for sitting on the couch and watching Netflix. There wasn’t anything new on there that

intrigued him, so he decided on Grey’s Anatomy. Three episodes and one near-death experience for a character later, Mark came fumbling through the door smelling strongly like alcohol poorly covered up by an excess of cheap cologne. Donghyuck frowned and wondered bitterly if Mark would even notice him. He didn’t have to wonder very long because soon after the thought entered his head, Mark started for their bedroom and almost fell along the way. Quickly, Donghyuck helped him the rest of the way, making sure he was lying on the bed before reluctantly returning to the living room for the night. 

_December 12th, 2019_

“Renjun, I really don’t know why you care so much about what I do and if I stay with Mark or not.” Donghyuck huffed, brows furrowed as he carefully looked for the right place to put an ornament. Renjun had come over a little less than twenty minutes ago to help Donghyuck tastefully decorate the tree. Mark left for work earlier, angrily cursing all sorts of things because he was running late. He barely acknowledged Donghyuck. 

Renjun grimaced at the mention of Mark. 

“Because I don’t like seeing you hurt! Donghyuck, you’re my best friend, and I care very deeply about you. You deserve better than him.” Renjun sounded exasperated, and the distress in this face was evident as he gingerly lifted an ornament to the tree. Donghyuck started to feel bad for bringing the topic up and always putting Renjun through his misery with him. He knew Renjun must be angry - if not at him, then certainly at Mark. 

Angry was an understatement; Renjun was livid. But he was doing his best to control his facial expressions for Donghyuck’s sake. In Renjun’s professional opinion, Mark was an absolute piece of shit, and he wished Donghyuck would _listen_ to him and move on. Let someone (read: Renjun) show him what it felt like to be truly loved and cherished. 

“Don’t make it gay, bro.” Donghyuck feigned a gag at Renjun’s precious words. In response, Renjun reached up and gently shoved Hyuck’s shoulder while sticking his tongue out at him. 

“We’re literally both gay, but okay, Hyuck.” Renjun rolled his eyes and chuckled as his focus returned to the tree. It didn’t take Renjun long to get lost in thought again, gaze shifting from Donghyuck’s face to the tree too many times to count. 

Renjun wished he knew why Donghyuck had to be the one to steal his heart. He was in too deep, gone too far for Donghyuck, and there was no going back. It certainly didn’t help that he came to Renjun for everything. Cuddles, hugs, a shoulder to cry on. Renjun couldn’t say no, and why would he? He was already denied so much when it came to Mark, so why would he add to it? 

Call him selfish, but Renjun didn’t mind the fact that Donghyuck came to him over anyone else. They had other friends - Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle, and Jisung. Yet it was always Renjun, and for some reason, it sparked some ill-fated hope in him that _maybe_ Donghyuck felt something for him too. It wouldn’t be the first time he let off some sign that he might be interested in him. 

_October 31st, 2019_

Donghyuck had a little too much to drink tonight, and it was evident by the way he was practically in Renjun’s lap. The two were at a Halloween party with the rest of their friends. Now, usually, Renjun would not have minded how close Donghyuck was to him if it weren’t for the fact that every time he wanted to tell Renjun something, he would lean way too close to his face to do so. It got to the point where Renjun had to nudge him back a few times. The cycle continued until everyone had cleared the room to get more drinks and food (and candy) while Donghyuck took the liberty to rest his head on Renjun’s shoulder. 

“Why couldn’t I have wanted to date you? Why don’t I like you, Injunnie?” 

The question caused Renjun to tense up, and Donghyuck moved to straighten himself and look at Renjun head-on. He had a genuinely curious gleam in his eyes. His eyes, which were half-lidded and slightly bloodshot, seemed to scan Renjun’s face carefully. 

You see, Donghyuck wasn’t the only one inebriated at the moment; Renjun was too. 

This is why when Donghyuck started to lean in, Renjun didn’t stop him right away, assuming he really wouldn’t do what it appeared he was about to. 

“Why?” Donghyuck was pouting now as he continued to lean in. 

“I-“ Renjun started but was cut off by Donghyuck lightly pressing his lips against Renjun’s. Renjun froze in place, eyes wide open, and it wasn’t until Jaemin walked in and cleared his throat did Donghyuck pull away. Renjun was about to ask why he did that, but Donghyuck spoke first. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry...I just wanted to see if I felt anything, and I-“ he paused, eyes widening as well. 

“Oh, god, Mark.” He gasped and looked to Renjun, whose eyes began to brim with tears. 

Jeno had joined them now and watched as Renjun fled the room quickly, hand covering his mouth to hold in his sobs. Jaemin followed. 

“ _Really?_ Are you worried about _Mark_ right now? What about Jun? How could you do that to him? Don’t you know how he feels about you?” Jeno, who was usually level headed and calm, was seething, ears tinted red. Donghyuck cowered in on himself as the realization of what he’s done set in. Jeno shook his head and followed his two friends while Donghyuck was left to think about what just happened. 

_December 20th, 2019 - present_

It’s been about a week since they decorated the tree, and slowly, presents were beginning to stack up. Speaking of, that’s what Renjun and Donghyuck were doing now. Donghyuck was softly humming to the Christmas music playing while wrapping a present for Jisung. Renjun couldn’t help but watch him and listen. It sometimes scared him how much he cared for Donghyuck and how all of those feelings could hit him like a truck all at once. 

“Dude, are you okay? You’re staring.” 

Renjun snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just spaced out for a minute. Want anything to drink?” Renjun asked as he stood up to go to the kitchen. Donghyuck stood as well and reached for Renjun’s wrist, stopping him. Renjun turned around. 

“Are you sure? You looked kinda upset?” It was more of a question, and in fact, Renjun knew he didn’t look upset. Hyuck was just nosy. With a soft sigh, he gave Donghyuck a thoughtful look. 

Should he come clean? Confess right now? Honestly, at this point, Renjun would be surprised if Donghyuck was still unaware of his feelings. Deciding he had nothing left to lose (stupidly, might I add, because he did have much to lose), Renjun took a deep breath to prepare himself. 

“No, everything isn’t okay. I want you. Everything in my body wants you, Donghyuck. I want all of my moments to be spent with you. You torture yourself, and seeing you with Mark tortures me.” Renjun paused for a moment, looking longingly at Donghyuck and trying to gauge his reaction accurately. 

“What are you saying?” 

“Don’t you see? I love you, Donghyuck, I-“ Renjun was becoming shy and flustered, and Donghyuck’s thick skull wasn’t helping. 

“I love you too?” He was clearly confused - of course Donghyuck loved him! They were best friends, after all. 

“No - Hyuck.” Renjun rubbed his temples. “ _I’m in love with you._ ” 

It went silent after that, Renjun carefully watching Donghyuck’s face to see how he felt. But he wasn’t looking at Renjun. Instead, it seemed like he was looking right through him. Or maybe past him? 

Renjun turned around to see none other than Mark Lee, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. His heart instantly sank. Mark shouldn’t be here; he was supposed to be at work. Renjun knew he had no possible chance now, absolutely none. 

Renjun frantically turned back to Donghyuck, eyes searching his blank face. 

“You heard him, Donghyuck. He’s in love with you. So it appears you have a decision to make. Him or me. Choose wisely.” The smirk on Mark’s face made Renjun’s blood boil. He detested Mark with every raw fiber of his being, and knowing Donghyuck would inevitably choose him made it worse.

Donghyuck stayed silent for a moment as if he didn’t already know the answer. Eventually, he looked over at Renjun sadly. “There were tears in his eyes, and when he spoke, Renjun could tell how much the boy was hurting too. 

“It’s Mark,” 

Renjun couldn’t stop himself from scoffing and rolling his eyes as his tears starting burning. He wiped his eyes before any fell and stood his ground, waiting vainly for Donghyuck to finish speaking. 

“You know I can’t.” His hoarse voice was barely above a whisper, and his downcast eyes were becoming puffy and red from the tears that haven’t yet fallen. Without a word, Renjun stepped around the unwrapped gifts and made his way to the door. He was about to push past Mark when he heard Donghyuck softly call out for him. 

“Renjun, please.” 

He looked pensively over his shoulder, the tears stinging as they fell from his dull eyes. “I can’t do this anymore, Donghyuck. You chose him. Hopefully, things will work out for you.” Renjun said bitterly, voice low as all the hurt he felt showed through how pained he sounded.

Even Mark looked taken aback, but as soon as Renjun glanced at him, Mark looked elsewhere and moved to wrap a possessive arm around Donghyuck. 

Taking one last look at Donghyuck, Renjun walked out the door and didn’t look back. 


End file.
